Brandy's Naked Adventure
by Grand Tome Publishing
Summary: One night, Brandy decided to take a private bath at the Watering Hole while everyone is asleep. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned when she loses her clothes and she must get back to the treehouse without anybody seeing her in her birthday suit.


[This is a story I got from the Goerge of the Jungle episode and Camp Lazlo short of the same premise]

It was about bedtime in the jungle and Brandy was about to take a nice shower before going to bed. As she turned the vacet, no water came out.

"What the?!" Brandy exclaimed. "Come on, you stupid thing!" Brandy kept hitting the shower nozzle multiple times before it broke off. Not wanting to go to bed smelling like crud, she then thought of another place to bathe, but it was too risky. The Watering Hole would seem like the perfect place for a bath since no one would be there to see her naked. With no other choice on the matter, she waited for Mr. Whiskers to go to bed and soon after, she sneaked out to go bathe at the Watering Hole.

Brandy reached the Watering Hole without anyone at all spotting her. She was in a pink bathrobe and white slippers and she brought with her her pajamas, a bar of soap, shampoo, conditioner and lastly a towel to dry herself off when she was done. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. If this were during the day, she would've died from embarassment what with all those animals watching her completely naked in the water. And so after looking around for any sign of life, she then removed her bathrobe and slippers, exposing her nudity to nature itself. She placed her clothes on top of a rock nearby as she then strolled to the water. It was freezing at first, but Brandy managed to get used to it as she submerged herself into the water. She then began to feel more relaxed and more confortable as she decided to swim for a bit. This newfound, unexpected freedom of being naked outdoors was something new to Brandy as it felt relaxing and surprisingly comfortable. She then rose from the water as her ears flopped back as if they were hair and her wet bare body shined from the full moon. She couldn't believe how amazing this whole experience was and in a way, she was almost considering giving up wearing clothes just to continue feeling this sensation all the time.

"N-no, no! No, Brandy, you're just here to take a shower and head back to the treehouse for bed. That's it." Brandy convinced herself.

She then swam over to one of the waterfalls on the other side of the Watering Hole to use as a shower. She then started rubbing the soap all over her body, where it spread the water around her, forming into a natural bubble bath of sorts. After that, She then applied some shampoo to her scalp and started scrubbing it, along with the conditioner afterwards.

Brandy then decided to continue her bathing a bit with the small bubble bath that formed around her. She submerged her body into the soapy water and it felt invigorating as the soap subs covered her and she used the leftover soap to scrub her arms, legs and feet. Something told her not to leave so that she could continued the experience, but she knew she had to get out and get back to the treehouse, which she did as she swam back to shore and walked out.

"Wow, that was...actually a lot of fun." Brandy said to herself. "Who knew that skinny dipping could feel that incredible?" As Brandy went over to the rock she placed her clothes on, however, she soon spotted they were no longer there, including her bathrobe, slippers and even her towel. "What the?! My clothes!" Brandy soon covered her mouth having accidentally screamed that last part to avoid anyone from hearing it as she searched around the area for her clothes. "Come on, don't tell me they got stolen. I do not want to go through this fanfic completely naked." Brandy then realized something. "Wait a minute, everyone's alrteady asleep by now, including Mr. Whiskers. So, hopefully, I might be able to get back without being spotted. Although, there are nocturnal animals in this jungle, so I might have to keep an eye on those guys. *takes a deep breathe and sighs* Okay, let's get this over with."

With no other choice, again, Brandy had to traverse through the jungle completely naked and get back to the treehouse with being spotted. Brandy passed through some foliage still covering herself in case any nocturnal animal did see her in her state. She then, however, got the idea to instead make an outfit out of some nearby jungle plants, which she did and seemed to work.

"I wonder why nobody's ever thought of making clothes out of leaves?" Brandy wondered.

That is until a large spider crawled up, causing her to panic and accidentally destroying her new clothes, leaving her back into the nude.

"Well, that didn't work." Brandy said irritated as she continued on.

Brandy then walked for a while now and felt that she should've arrived at the treehouse by now. But it was too dark for her to even notice where she was even going. Soon, she seemed to stumble into what felt like a cave and tried to find a way out. Suddenly, sambra music played and the lights turned on, where Brandy discovered she was now on top of a stage in the Amazon Mall. Brandy immediately covered herself as a crowd was now staring directly at her and tried to get away, only to find an admirer of her's, Tito, the sambra-playing monkey standing right in front of her.

"Tito! I-I-I..." Brandy tried to said embarassed and blushing so hard right now.

"Miss Brandy, what are you doing here-" Tito tried to ask Brandy confused.

"Can't talk! Gotta go!" Brandy said quickly as she dashed out of there in a heartbeat. Brandy wanted to cry over the fact that one of her love interests saw her naked. And in public, no less. She then sneaked out of the mall without anyone seeing her. She hoped not to make that mistake again.

She then heard what seemed like monkey howls up atop the trees. She saw that they all had her clothes and her towel.

"Hey! Hey, those are my clothes, you perverts! Give them back!" Brandy shouted at the monkeys, who didn't listen to her.

She then climbed up a nearby tree and after getting to the top, she then tried to take back her pajamas. But before she even had the chance, the monkeys threw he clothes in the air where the wind caught them all, including her panties, which were the only piece of underwear she had when she first arrived in the jungle. Now that her only pair of underwear was gone, Brandy had to go commander whenever she wore her usual clothes or worst of all, dresses and she couldn't be any more depressed because of it. She then spotted her towel and bathrobe hanging from a couple of branches. Excited, she tried to yank them down, but this resulted in both of them being torn to shreds, ruining them. Brandy then climbed down the tree and continued her way back to the treehouse, no longer bothering to cover herself out of shame and depression from losing all of her clothes in one night.

She managed to get back to the treehouse as she climbed up the steps and stepped up to the door.

Brandy sighed. "Well, at least it's all over now."

As Brandy entered the treehouse, the lights soon turned on and everyone of her friends jumped out yelling 'SURPRISE!', revealing she walked right into her own surprise birthday party completely naked! Mr. Whiskers was the only one surprised by Brandy being naked while the others weren't fazed at all.

Brandy shrieked in horror and immediately covered herself. But soon, she then broke down crying and fell to the floor.

"Brandy, what's wrong?" Mr. Whiskers asked Brandy concerned.

"What do you think, Whiskers? Everyone I know has now seen me naked and all the clothes I had to wear tonight are gone!" Brandy cried.

"So? What's wrong with you being naked?" Lola asked Brandy.

"Lola, it's different where I come from. People would laugh at you for being like this." Brandy explained.

"Girl, do you know where you are? We're in the Amazon, we're all naked!" Cheryl said to Brandy.

Brandy listened to what Cheryl said and realized something. "So, you guys don't mind me being naked?" Brandy asked everyone.

They all said no in support.

"Wow, you guys, I had no idea." Brandy said. "I guess I didn't need to wear clothes after all."

"Well, if you really feel that way, I'll just throw these out." Mr. Whiskers said holding all of her clothes by the window and then throwing them out, to Brandy's dismay.

"WHISKERS!" Brandy shouted at Mr. Whiskers as she tried to attack him, but soon stopped when she saw that he, too was naked now. "You're naked, too?"

"Yep. Got rid of my jumpsuit, just for you." Mr. Whiskers said to her.

Brandy felt touched by this and hugged Whiskers.

"You know what? I'm actually fine with it. I want to celebrate my birthday." Brandy said.

Brandy then spent the rest of her birthday party with her friends, who were as naked as her and she couldn't be any happier because of it.

 **The End**


End file.
